


Kiss Cam

by Geminorum



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminorum/pseuds/Geminorum
Summary: To Jungeun, maybe spending a day thirdwheeling her bestfriends wasn't so bad after all.





	Kiss Cam

If there was one thing Jungeun hated more than third wheeling, it was to third wheel on someone else’s date at a place full of noisy people. Now she was wondering what was running through her mind when she agreed on tagging along on her friend and her girlfriend’s date to the last basketball game.

Fine, it was a free ticket to a finale that she really wanted to watch, but the mere thought of turning around to see her friend being all clingy with her girlfriend, made her a little sick to her stomach.

Who even goes out to watch other people’s happiness? If she had it with her the only reason that motivated her to go to college everyday, it would’ve been one thing, but seeing Jinsoul acting so lovey-dovey with her cat eyed girlfriend was something completely different.

Being tired of that whole lovey-dovey thing, she went to a snack bar outside the stadium to buy herself all the junk food she could have, maybe with her mouth full she would stop complaining about other people’s happiness and watch the game in peace.

However, it wasn’t her luckiest day, the line for hot-dogs was a mile long, the attendants were going insane trying to get all the orders in before people started to fight each other. After a ridiculous long time in line and when there was only two people in front of her, a delicate hand touched her shoulder, making the girl turn around without even a bit of interest to see who it was.

Alright, maybe Jungeun’s luck would get better from that moment on. The angels must’ve heard her prayers and sent that radiant being to save her!

“Haseul!” She couldn’t help the excitement in her voice, her college senior was, in Jungeun’s opinion, the prettiest girl on the health department and perhaps in the whole campus.

“Jungeun!” Haseul gifted her with one of her usual tight hugs, she was always caring with her dongsaengs, but something in the back of Jungeun’s mind told her that this embrace and the mint scent of Jo’s brown hair, was only for her. “I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you here, you are my savior!”

“Me?” That sounded like the most beautiful confession to Jungeun that was barely alive now.

“Yeah, I came in late and the game is about to begin, if I go back there without hot dogs and soda enough for a crowd I’ll be a dead girl!” The laugh that followed the sentence made Jungeun feel on cloud nine, she could set this sound as her alarm and she would wake up with a smile every day.

“You can just stay here with me, I’m not even here for that long!” Shameless lie, but she would never say ‘no’ to her crush. To Jungeun, Haseul could ask anything, even the world, and she would find a way to give it to her.

Only that the other people in line weren’t very happy with Kim’s decision of letting the other girl just cut through the line to join her, and it didn’t take long for a man much taller than the girls to show up and question:

“Everyone in this line has been waiting, what you two think you’re doing?” The man, who had a bad shave that didn’t help his face to look any better, said.

“I’m sorry, sir, I should’ve come earlier to help out my girlfriend with the food.”

GIRLFRIEND!

Haseul had called Kim Jungeun her girlfriend in front of a crowd and they hadn’t even kissed yet. She took Kim’s hand and kissed it, making the girl static and the man embarrassed, of course he didn’t know it was a lie, the older girl’s face didn’t even tremble, meanwhile Jungeun had to be prompted to turn around to talk to the impatient attendant and place her order.

Jungeun remained silent on the way back to the stadium, and once they were far away from the line she could hear Haseul’s laugh.

“Did you see that man? I guess if I hadn’t told him you were my girlfriend he would’ve taken us both out of the line.” Haseul kept a smile on her face, she seemed to have fun with that whole situation that was driving Jungeun crazy.

“Yeah...That’s true, crazy man.” She wished it was true.

“Did you come alone? Where is your seat?”

“Oh no, I came with Jinsoul and Hyunjin, we are…” She didn’t even have time to finish the sentence, Haseul did it for her.

“Center, third row, seats 14, 15 and 16.”

“How do you know?” Fate must be pranking her, it could only be it.

“Hyunjin also invited me.” Haseul said, trying to balance out all the cups of soda in her arms.

 Amen Hyunjin, she deserved a whole bakery!

“Where does she get all these tickets”

“I have no idea, but I brought my sister too.” She had a cute pout on her lips.

“S-Sister?”

“Yes, you met her once at the games, remember?”

She remembered, and how much she remembered the little girl with piggy tails and a sharp tongue, she was almost a younger version of herself and Jungeun couldn’t say it was a good thing.

“I remember…Yojin?” She could only recall how much the girl was bossy and set all the college teams straight, she didn’t even seem related to Haseul, who was always so sweet.

“Yeojin.”

“Right, Yeojin. How is she?”

“Pretty hard to control, but I think it’s just a phase.”

“Really?”

“No, but I’d like to believe it is.” And there it was, the smile that could ruin Jungeun, someday she would have a heart attack due to this smile and it wasn’t even a joke.

Soon they reached the row where her friends and Haseul’s sister waited for them, as soon as they sat down and distributed the food between the girls, Haseul told them what happened in the line, and it made Jinsoul chuckle loudly while Yeojin and Hyunjin left out a couple of suggestive comments.

“Unnie, for you to join the family, you’d have to ask me for permission first, the piglet is trained but it’s mine, and kiss just later!” Yeojin said, just to stuff her mouth with foods right after.

“I think I shouldn’t have said anything.” Haseul spoke a little too close to Jungeun’s ear, Kim didn’t have that much mental self-control for it.

“Shouldn’t have, but now it’s too late and they will tease us until they get tired of it.” And it was true, she was bracing herself for what would be the rest of this day, she wouldn’t have peace even after it ended.

The game continued and with every move, the girls would take the opportunity to tease them. Haseul was regretting her words and the only regret Jungeun had was to be so dazed by the possibility of dating Haseul that she couldn’t even stand up for ‘her’ girl.

The game recess started and in this moment Yeojin took a break from all the teasing to go to the bathroom.

Some cheerleaders headed to the center of the court, Jungeun couldn’t help but notice their beauty, she might be totally whipped for Haseul, but she wasn’t dead, besides the chance of getting noticed by them was nearly zero.

She was so focused on the girls that she didn’t even noticed the way Haseul’s face became red as she watched Jungeun so concentrated on the short-skirted girls, and unintentionally Haseul poured out a bit of her soda on the younger girl’s pants, finally taking away Jungeun’s attention from the cheerleaders.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry, I got distracted and...” Haseul tried to clean up the girl’s pants with a handkerchief and fake regret.

“No worries, it was just a little bit, I can go to the bathroom later.” Jungeun reassured, and for a second she got lost on Haseul’s regretful face.

Jo had a round face and prominent cheeks that made her brown eyes look slightly smaller than usual, but so bright that they could illuminate Jungeun’s whole life.

Distracted looking at the face of the one person that filled all requirements to be her girlfriend, Jungeun didn’t notice when the cheerleaders left the court and excited screams filled the place.

It was time for the kiss cam, where the camera focused on random people to get them to kiss.

The first couple was sitting on the opposite side of the girls, the man gave the woman a shy kiss and she laughed at his reaction. Next, the camera focused on two kids that hugged and smiled at the camera, a collective ‘aww’ echoed through the place.

Then, the camera focused on Haseul and Jungeun, the latter didn’t realize that she was being filmed, although the whole place saw the silly way she looked at Haseul, including the said girl that felt her cheeks getting warmer at the way the younger girl looked at her.

Shyly, she shifted her face towards Jungeun’s direction, making the girl jump on her seat and try to sit properly, the girl’s reaction was so cute that the whole place laughed, including their friends that failed greatly to disguise their giggles.

Haseul touched Jungeun’s cheek, grabbing her attention, and pointed out to the big screen in the middle of the court. If Kim could bury herself into a hole on the ground she would’ve, everyone was seeing how much of a fool she was for Jo Haseul.

Jungeun covered her face with both hands, embarrassed, but as soon as she did, she felt Haseul’s hands on hers, and those brown eyes stared at her.

“They are waiting.” Haseul said in a quiet voice that only Jungeun could hear.

And as if all her dreams were coming true at once, she felt Jo Haseul’s sweet lips meeting hers, they tasted like her strawberry gloss and were as soft as cotton candy, the kiss didn’t involve much more, only their lips touching each other affectionately and it was as if Kim Jungeun’s whole world had stopped. She could live in this moment forever, she would come to every game, face all the huge dudes that showed up, everything to reach that moment, where Haseul’s lips were glued to hers and nothing could ruin the moment.

Well, maybe someone could.

“HEY! KIM JUNGEUN, I TOLD YOU TO JUST KISS LATER!”


End file.
